Keeper Interference: Two Minutes
by ukyoo
Summary: HP: &tPS based. Another perspective of Wood and how much he truley likes his Seeker. Er... Quidditch. .; (Unfinished. Completion pending of reviews.)


Title: Keeper Interference; Two Minutes   
Fandom: Harry Potter (book)   
Notes: Pretty tame. From Oliver's perspective. First book. He's introduced to Harry and something sparks. Unfinished. Like all my other stories. ^_^   
(ps.: can you _hear_ his accent? *___*)   
  
**Keeper Interference: Two Minutes**   
  
I guess it all stated when I first saw him. It was the first day of my fifth year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Percy Weasley and I shared Professor Flitwick's Charms class. We were seated at the far end of the classroom, next to the windows. Neither of us were particularly listening to the Professor's lecture on Making Water Invisible. I'm sure it had a point at one time, but the class of first-years learning to fly just outside my window was much more interesting.   
  
Every once and a while, Percy would point out his little brother, Ron, and mention that he was the best of friends the The Harry Potter. I didn't believe him, really. After all, they'd probably only known each other for a matter of hours. And Percy _did_ have a reputation of over-exaggerating matters for his benefit. Especially now that he was a Prefect, he's made it plainly obvious that he was far superior to everyone else. Gods, do I love that boy.   
  
Later in the class, when Professor Flitwick had moved on to the topic of Enchanted Shoelaces (what _ever_ they had to do with Invisible Water), there was a sort of scuttle going on outside my window.   
  
"Wonder what's going on down there," Percy mumbled in my ear.   
  
"Don' know," I answered just as quietly.   
  
"Did I hear something?" Professor Flitwick turned back to the class, a finger behind his ear, pointing it toward the offending whispers. "Was it only I," he spoke with a grin, "or were a pair of young gentlemen speaking off-topic?" Flitwick rarely ever punished anyone, he preferred to rouse a laugh, regain the lost attention, then continue with his Charms.   
  
"Boys," he turned his attention on Percy and I, "I don't mind that you speak out of turn, but when you do, have your discussion on the days' lesson, please." Flitwick smiled so small lines appeared at the corners of his eyes, then jumped back into the lesson.   
  
I let out a sigh of relief and sent Percy a wink over my shoulder. 'Close one,' I mouthed. He nodded. After waiting just long enough for Flitwick to forget about me, I peered once more out the window. Evidence of the scuttle had disappeared and the flying lesson had resumed, but with one - no - two less students.   
  
Suddenly, the classroom door was opened and Professor McGonagall peered in. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"   
  
I'm sure at that moment that my eyes had enlarged to the size of dinner plates. While Flitwick was a humourous little man, Professor McGonagall was a witch to be feared. Oh, that woman could _do_ things to you. I heard once she almost turned a student into a slug, and that the only thing that stopped her was Dumbledore's strict rule that Transfiguration will not be used as a form of punishment. You never know... she might snap any day... What would she want with me? I hadn't done anything wrong... recently (that's what being on the Quidditch team with the Weasley twins will do to you).   
  
Percy poked my shoulder with his quill. "Go, you nit. She's not mad at you."   
  
I shrugged, got up and left the class. Out in the hall with Professor McGonagall was as small, thin boy with shaggy black hair and round glasses. He was a first year, obviously, and was one of the missing students from the flying lesson outside (he was still clutching his broom).   
  
"Follow me, you two," Professor McGonnagal instructed, and we followed her down the corridor. "In here." The boy and I entered the empty classroom. McGonnagal ushered Peeves out of the room before turning to us.   
  
"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood-- I've found you a Seeker."   
  
"Are you serious, Professor?" She couldn't be. This boy was too young... First-years just weren't _allowed_ to play on the Quidditch teams.   
  
"Absolutely," she replied, looking proud of herself. She then started boasting about Potter's natural abilities. At this, the boy seemed to relax some but he was still shaking like a leaf. Blimey, he was beautiful. 


End file.
